


The Captain's Combats

by SamuelJames



Series: A Loving Dominant [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Connor/Ryan smut in which Ryan gets Connor to open up a bit about what he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Combats

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Captain's Combats  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Some Connor/Ryan smut in which Ryan gets Connor to open up a bit about what he likes.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ryan smirked as Connor tested his restraints.

"I'd love to keep you tied up all the time to keep you safe."

"That wouldn't be fair unless you stayed with me. Your job is dangerous too."

Ryan kissed his way up Connor's thigh and up onto his stomach. He flicked one of the nipple clamps making Connor gasp and continued on upwards till he reached Connor's mouth. He pressed against his lover as they kissed, knowing Connor would enjoy the extra pressure on the clamps. When he pulled away from the kiss Connor smiled up at him.

"We promised that work and this were separate, Tom."

"I know but it's a lot easier to say it than it is to live it. Please try to stay safe, Connor."

"I promise, Sir."

"Thank you."

Ryan tightened the clamps, had Connor count to twenty and then removed them. He pinched one nipple and scraped the other with his thumb nail. He then pressed a kiss to Connor's bound wrists before moving back down the bed. Connor wasn't always very patient but Ryan liked to tease him. It was especially nice when Connor was all spread out for him the way he was now. It had been just over a month ago since Connor's first submission and every time they played Connor seemed to trust him more.

"Please touch me, Sir."

Ryan ran his hand up Connor's leg but stopped at the top of his thigh. "Is this what you meant, Connor?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how exactly should I touch you?"

"Touch my cock please or kiss me again."

Ryan kissed Connor's thigh. "Be specific."

Connor blushed and Ryan tried to hide his smile. Stern was part of what got Connor off so smiling at his adorable blushing would ruin that image.

"Please make me come by fingering me and stroking my cock. You can fuck me if you like but I was hoping you'd keep your combats on and..."

"Ask for what you want. I might not always say yes but if you can't ask you won't get."

"I wanted you to make me suck your cock with your combats just pushed down a bit."

"You like my tactical gear?"

"You know I do. As kinks go, uniforms are pretty tame."

Ryan straddled Connor's chest and untied his hands. "Open them then." Connor fumbled with the button but soon had his mouth round Ryan's cock. "Open your eyes, Connor." It was very gratifying to have Connor quickly obey and hear him moan as he sucked and licked. Ryan pushed his thumb into Connor's mouth stretching it further and was rewarded with a whimper from Connor. He adored how open Connor was, never hiding his reactions or playing games. He pulled his thumb free and gripped Connor's hair. He pushed the rope into Connor's hand. "Drop this if you need me to stop."

Connor relaxed his jaw and let Ryan thrust into his mouth. Ryan tightened his grip on Connor's hair and moved him into the best position. Connor almost gagged but held the rope tightly so Ryan kept thrusting after a brief pause. He knew he was close so he pulled back and stroked his cock a few times. Connor leaned up a little to lick the tip and that took Ryan over the edge. Connor swallowed and licked his lips. Ryan wiped the corner of Connor's mouth with his thumb and had Connor lick it clean.

"Your turn now. You've earned your reward."

Connor squirmed as Ryan slowly removed the butt plug. Ryan added a little more lube to his fingers and pushed three fingers into Connor.

"Thank you, Sir."

Connor dropped the rope and reached out to touch Ryan's arm. "I won't last long."

Ryan used his other hand to stroke Connor's cock and briefly regretted not fucking him as Connor clenching round his fingers felt so good. Connor bit his lip and closed his eyes again as Ryan stroked.

"Come if you want to. You have my permission."

"Thank God."

Connor didn't last long after that and when he came Ryan leaned forward and kissed him.

"I approve of this uniform fetish. You'll have to make me a list sometime."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes. I know we've negotiated limits and punishments but if I know everything you like we can try even more together."

Connor smiled at him. "I really like it when you wash my hair."

"Come on then, shower. After that I'll get you a pen and paper."

"Better make it A4."

Ryan laughed as he led Connor to the bathroom. He was looking forward to reading that list.

While Ryan undressed, Connor stepped into the bath and turned on the shower. Ryan stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Connor.

"What worked for you today?"

"Everything."

Ryan kissed Connor's neck. "You don't have to say that because I'm your Dom. This has to work for both of us." Ryan took a sponge and squirted some shower gel onto it. Connor leaned back against him as Ryan washed Connor's chest and arms.

"It was good, Ryan, really good. Maybe next time you could tie my legs too but I have no complaints."

Connor turns to face him, looking nervous.

"More bondage is fine with me. We'll build on what we've already done. Being restrained for long periods of time takes some getting used to."

Connor smiles and Ryan quickly finishes washing him. It's something Connor could easily do himself but aftercare is important to him, even following short scenes.

"You'll have to sit on the edge of the bath so I can do your hair."

Ryan climbs out and lifts the shower head from it's rest. "Hold that."

He wraps a towel round his waist and stands beside Connor. "Lean forward a bit." After wetting Connor's hair thoroughly he spends a few minutes rubbing in the shampoo. It's more head massage than hair wash.

"That's good, Ryan."

"Maybe I missed my calling."

Connor laughs and Ryan makes sure to rinse all the shampoo out. His own hair is much easier to look after but he likes that Connor's is long and easy to grab. He gives Connor a hand towel for his hair and then gives him a warm bath towel from the radiator. Connor turns to kiss him.

"Thank you, Ryan."

"You're welcome. I'm going to get dressed and start on dinner. There should be a notebook in my locker. Make your list and come down when you're ready."


End file.
